Crucedus
"A hero's job is never easy. If you knew what I've been through, you'd know that all too well." -''Crucedus Crucedus is a Toa of storms currently residing on Metrox Magna. Known for leading the Toa Neuroxa. History Matoran Crucedus started out as a young Matoran living on the island of Deloxia (the island of storms) in the ocean of Ga-Metrox, where he was a local chronicler and traveling salesman. Retelling stories of heroes that fought long ago, Crucedus was one of the most popular matoran of his village. He would often sit at the rim of his islands volcano and think to himself of the adventures that he and the heroes he spoke of have taken many years ago. Toa Crucedus's life would soon change after a mysterious toa appeared at his hut one day. This toa handed him an unknown stone that radiated pure energy. Not knowing what the stone was, Crucedus took it to Turaga Magnus, who told him to take the stone to the Great Temple of Ga-Metrox. Crucedus discovered that the stone would unlock his elemental power and turn him into a toa. This newfound power was different to Crucedus, already it was noticed by other toa that his power was beyond that of others. This led them to question if Crucedus became a toa for something more than protecting the Matoran. Toa Neuroxa Crucedus ended up meeting a team of toa who have been assigned by Dexiros to defend any city against any threat to the safety of the matoran, a team known as the Toa Neuroxa. After some arguing with Dexiros, the team let Crucedus join so they could teach him fighting moves and how to better control his power. After the apparent death of the team leader, Avahkus, the team had no idea who to appoint as the new leader. Crucedus eventually stepped in, despite large amounts of protest from some other members, and became leader. the team soon found that he was a natural leader, leading the team into many conflicts, and winning nine times out of ten. BIONICLE: Origins- Crucedus It's been years since he became the leader of the Toa Neuroxa, since Dexiros has relieved himself as the primary command for the team of heroes, the Toa Neuroxa have been inactive for quite some time. Suddenly, a matoran Hovercarrier goes down off of the coast of Ga-Metrox, several trade ships have arrived at port, but the every crew member has been found brutally slaughtered. The only evidence of the killer is a small, glowing red gemstone left behind at the scene. Crucedus calls all of the Toa Neuroxa back into duty. At a loss for what happened to those trade shipes or that hovercarrier, even after inspecting every inch of the coastline, the Toa Neuroxa go to the High Council of Metrox Magna hoping for answers. Turaga Magnus told the team to turn to Crucedus, whose mask will be a great help to them. Crucedus never thought about his mask, he never even knew that it had its own power. Confused, he went to a great elder Makuta named Crux, a noble makuta who is against the ways of violence and just wants to make peace. Crucedus told him about those events in Ga-metrox, and how he needs to figure out what his mask power is so he can capture whoever is doing this. Crux told Crucedus that his mask power will be shown to him when he needs it, and it will guide the way. Little did Crucedus know that everything in his life would change... Months after his visit with Crux, Crucedus was still in pursuit of whoever was causing this threat to the safety of Ga-metrox. Finally, a mysterious transmission from a trade vessel off of the coast of the city attracts the Toa Neuroxa's attention. A Save our Souls (S.O.S.) was sent to a recieving station at the port of Ga-metrox from the ship. Crucedus grabs a transport ship and heads towards the coordinates of the transmission. where he finds another trading vessel with the entire crew brutally murdered. Crucedus, along with fellow team members Helax and Briara, search the ship to see if the killer is still on board. searching for a few hours, Briara found a hole in a closet near the crew's quarters. She wandered in and investigated. Crucedus, after searching for many hours, decided to call off the search and bring Helax and Briara back to their transport vehicle. He found Helax quickly, but Briara was nowhere to be found, crucedus told helax to get on the transport ship while he would search for Briara. Crucedus found the hole in the closet an hour later> Coming to the conclusion that she wandered into the hole, Crucedus went in after her. Crucedus came into a small room carved out of the hull in the ship, the only thing he saw was Briara, knocked unconsious, on the floor. he quickly rushed over, noticing a small red gemstone next to her. Realizing this was an attack by the unknown enemy, he rushed out of the hole, ready to capture whoever was responsible, somehow he knew that the attacker was still on board. He realized that his mask power was now active. suddenly, his mind started projecting images of a dark, shadowy figure. A powerful unknown makuta, the picture then changed to Briara, fighting off an unknown attacker. Then, as quickly as they appeared, the visions vanished, now, Crucedus knew where to go, the image that appeared in the background of his vision, the one place he has been searching for, Teridax's original homeworld before he went to Spherus Magna, the planet known as Vampros Magna. Crucedus borrowed a spacecraft from the High Council and headed to the dark planet Vampros Magna, beginning a search for whoever was causing all of this, using visions that appeared to him occasionally, Crucedus tracked him to an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of the capital city. Crucedus saw the makuta for the first time, a powerful being completely covered in shadow energy, the makuta was radiating shadow energy like no other makuta Crucedus has ever seen. the makuta quickly attacked and then escaped faster than anything he's ever seen. The hunt continued, Crucedus kept following his visions, but they became even more horrifying each time. He decided to stop the hunt temporarily and return to the Toa Neuroxa. Once he returned, he quickly realized that thing have changed, some of the team members have not answered his call. those such as Briara, and Avahkus. Avahkus was thought to have been killed by a very powerful makuta. Briara turned up missing in combat when chasing down a small group of Centurians, eventually finding all of the Centurians brutally slaughtered and Briara was nowhere to be seen. Crucedus felt fear and rage for losing her, he also had a guess as to who kidnapped her...The mysterious shadow Makuta whom he had encountered on Vampros Magna. ''More history coming soon... Current Events ﻿Coming soon﻿... Personality Crucedus has more of a mysterious personality, most of his thoughts are dark and reflect events that happened to him years ago. Living as though a shadow has clouded his mind and feeling he has failed to protect those who needed it most. Crucedus feels a hatred towards those who have destroyed everything he knows, and he feels the great need for revenge. However, though, Crucedus still feels the need to protect those around him. For Crucedus, the past repeating itself is not something he is ready to deal with. It was not always like this for Crucedus, back when he was a matoran and the early years of being a Toa Neuroxa, Crucedus had a good personality, he was, and still is, an icon to those who feel the need for adventure. For those who want to make something of themselves. This was back when Crucedus felt the need to not only protect, but to befriend and help those he feels deserved it. Those days are gone. With all of the grief and darkness of his past. All Crucedus has to look forward to is a brighter future. Powers and Abilities Crucedus's primary source of energy is a chest stone﻿, an experimental energy-providing stone created by Avahkus which supplies unlimited amounts of energy and supernatural abilities to whoever posseses it. Crucedus wears the only sample of this stone in existance. The stone is capable of allowing him to separate his spirit from his body, making him intangible and inaudible, the stone also gives him telekinetic control over any weapon he is carrying at the moment. Being a Toa of Storms, Crucedus is capable of controlling and creating any type of storm-related weather. He can also control all elements that make up storm individually. Due to the properties of the Aurunium, Crucedus possesses an accelerated healing factor. Trivia *Crucedus's Aurunium Armor is based off of Ids5621's Bisyntheium. *Crucedus is Crp11's primary Self-MOC. *Crucedus is one of only 2 known toa of storms, the other is Tentro. *Crucedus's matoran design ﻿is based of of Gairon by Ids5621 *This MOC has gotten the Cool Bionicle award from PepsiCola99. Category:Toa Category:Water Category:Air Category:Chroniclers Category:Lightning Category:Sonics Category:User:Crp11 Category:Storm Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:The Last Stand